Goodnight Darkness
by Axel Alloy
Summary: An old WIP Zelphie fic.


_Just a quick message just before you start reading... I want you guys to know that I actually just re-discovered this fic in my files. I wrote it ages ago, never finished it and don't know if I ever will. I might do a re-write if I feel like it one day, but I'm posting this because it was a fic that, even though I totally forgot about it, I WAS, at one point, quite proud of it. (Can you believe it...)_

_OK. There is a bit of guessing to be done. The first parts of this are written strangely. Mostly POV's, which you guys are going to have to figure out who's POV it is. ;) How fun is that!? Haha!_

_ Anyways. Showcase time!  
_

* * *

**"Goodnight Darkness."**

The sun started setting, that burning sun above that had been blazing down in all is flaming glory for the past few weeks. I sat in my room, watching the horizon turn from blue, to green, to yellow and finally orange and red.  
It was a particularly brilliant sunset that evening, the best I had ever seen. I just wished that I could share my happiness with someone else. I wished that there would be someone right here by me, I so wanted to be able to tell them what an amazing sunset it was, how it affects me and how I wished that it could be like this all the time.  
But, every time I start to think like that I look beside me. There's no one there, no one to share my feelings with.  
I just wished that some one was looking at this brilliant sunset, this┘ natural phenomenon, and felt the same way as I do┘.  
And so it started. Yet another lonely night. Darkness covering everything around, everything fades to a silent whisper. The crickets chirp like they are welcoming the night like a distant friend reunited with them.  
I, however, do not welcome it. For me it is a dark shroud of loneliness, an evil blanket of deafening silence.  
I lay on my bed, my knees drawn up towards my head.  
All the sounds of the night roared and echoed through the air with such a ferocity. Yet it was deathly quiet for me.  
I eventually decide to turn my brain off. End all my thinking and just go to sleep.  
Ah yes, sleep. One of my few comforts.  
"Goodnight, Darkness." And so I await the dawn.

Finally, some peace. A time when I can be alone, not having to tell others how I'm feeling. My own space. My room is my haven, my sanctuary, the place I come for peace.  
I am just so fed up of having to answer to everyone, to always say what is on my mind. WHY!? WHY SHOULD I?!? What do I mean to everyone? What difference does it make if I tell them or not? I still do my job, even if I am depressed. Why?! It's just getting me down.  
And Quistis! Quistis, always trying to be a friend, I mean, what is with that. She tries her hardest to find out what makes me tick. Predicting what I'm going to say next. What does it matter! We are SeeDs, we are there to get our job done, not to be all buddy buddy. People complicate my life. I take care of myself perfectly well, if I have someone else's burden on my shoulders, I might not be able to support anything! What am I doing? I'm thinking too much!  
Thinking isn't good. I must stop thinking! Argh! What's outside look like?  
Dark, just typical. Oh well.  
I'm going to sleep...

Mmmm, silence. Rarely hear that. It sounds so beautiful, yet it sounds of nothing.  
The sunset was very pretty tonight, I hope the others didn't miss it! Squall would have probably ignored it, probably not his thing.  
I wish I could get to know him a little more. His silence only intrigues me.  
Ha ha. Anyway, I should get all the rest I can, I will need it for tomorrow. Gosh, instructing is hard work.  
My back is killing me┘

The sound of quiet filled my room as I entered it. It was muggy and smelt like cleaning fluids.  
My bed was still not made from when I got out of it in a hurry this morning. I hope I remember to make it tomorrow, otherwise I may get in trouble.  
Outside was nothing but darkness and the faint shapes of plants as the lights from the dorms shone on them.  
One of the lights was suddenly switched off, must be Squall. Teehee, he always goes to sleep first. You can hear him snoring all through the Dormitory.  
He's a pretty weird guy, but cool none the less.  
The sound of the crickets echoed through my room. An endless melody of the night. Pulling the covers over my legs, I notice that I had forgotten to take the woollen spread off of the top.  
Horrid thing, makes me so itchy.  
I remove it from off the top of my legs and scramble under my sheets.  
Listening to the sound of the crickets chirping, I suddenly feel lonely. The silence is always saddening.  
I wish someone could be here, so its not so quiet. Just the sound of breathing is music to my ears. As long as it takes away the quiet, I don't mind.  
My eyes feel so heavy, I gotta sleep. Hope Irvy doesn't sneak in here again┘ he really made me jump the other night.  
Yawn Mmmm┘. Night night.

The next morning, the sun shone through the windows, lighting up everything in sight.  
Everyone was just waking up and had slept soundly, all, that is, except Zell.

Selphie had just walked out of her room and was met by everyone else.  
"Where's Zell guys", she asked, noticing he wasn't present.  
"I think he may still be asleep", replied Quistis, "All I heard last night was him tossing and turning." Selphie tilted her head to one side and looked puzzled.  
"I never heard a thing", remarked Squall flicking away a bug from his sleeve.  
"That's because you were fast asleep", Quistis frowned, "You were snoring the whole time." "Yeah", smirked Irvine, "I swear, one of these days I'm gonna end up ramming one of Zell's socks down your throat." Squall shot Irvine a nasty look.  
"You do that and I'll tear you apart." "Now now boys, be nice!" Quistis pushed them away from each other and waggled her finger at them.  
Squall looked at the ceiling and put his hands on his hips.  
"What does she think we are? Some pre-school kids", he thought to himself.  
"Whoo Noo! It's late", shouted Selphie looking at the clock on the wall, "I'll wake Zell, he hates it when he missed the Hotdog rush!"

Everyone watched as Selphie ran into Zell's room and shook his arm.  
Zell was flat out in a star shape and was drooling profusely.  
"Zell! Wakey wakey", said Selphie tapping his arm.  
She turned to look at everyone and shook her head.  
"It's no good, he is waaay in dream land!".  
Quistis folded her arms.  
"Well, if we don't wake him soon he'll sleep forever by the looks of things." Selphie glanced down at Zell, who was sleeping like a baby, and had an idea.  
Grinning, she leaned down at shouted in his ear. "ANGELINA JOLIE NAKED!" "WHA', WHA'?!?" Zell scrambled about and leaped to his feet.  
Everyone began to laugh as they watched Zell sway around deliriously.  
He swayed and staggered uneasily, his feet and brain trying to comprehend being awake.


End file.
